league_of_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Caelum
Caelum Paint the sky, make it yours. Caelum is the Chancellor of the neutral organization known as Knife's Edge, and a former raider. She believes strongly in the ways of her group, and is respected among its members. She would do anything for them, and expects nothing in return. She is a free spirit, and a fearless individual. Her name is latin for Sky. She belings to NightStrike. Please don't use anything on this apge without permission, or steal her powers. Thank you. Appearance Beauty is everywhere. You just have to look. Caelum doesn't look like she'd be the Chancellor of Knife's Egde, as her markings and dyed hair don't look very professional. Caelum has pale skin, and suprisingly has no freckles, despite all the time she spends outside. She does have a few scars, but most don't notice them because of one thing. Her markings. Cae was born with markings that can change from any color the sky can be, and they seem to leak power when she's using her abilties. She theorizes that her lack of freckles and markings are a gene mutation, along with her powers. Her hair is a rich red-bown, and she has a blue streak and a faded purple streak through her wild locks. She doesn't spend that much time on her hair, and only brushes it every other day. Her hair gets tousled a lot by the wind anyways, so she's stopped caring. The tops of her irises are deep blue, but slowly fade into green near the bottom. Her pupil is surrounded by a ring of almost invisible purple. She gets many compliments on her eyes, and is quite proud of them. Her build is lean, but she does have some muscle. Caelum is a formidible runner, and is very agile. She also has strong arms, and uses her bow-and-arrow often. She also explores the caves a lot, and she has quick reflexes and mastery over climbing things. You can often find her sketching in a tree if she doesn't feel like doing anything that day. She wears a flexible skin-tight suit that she still has from her days in the Raiders. Caelum cut slits where her markings are, as they can overheat fast if she's using her power and wearing clothes at the same time. The suit is made of millions of tiny plates, and is magically enhanced to be almost bulletproof. But you wouldn't be able to tell that from a glance. Cae also wears a choker, anklets, and a few bracelets made of chrome, and they glitter when they catch the light. She also has a lot of chrome piercings, but they're often covered by her hair. Personality Once you have tasted the sky, you will forever look up. ~Leonardo Da Vinci Caelum seems very simple in terms of personality, at least to an outsider, but she actually has quite a few layers that only the members of her organization have seen. They know she can mercilessly kill if it comes down to it. She is normally very relaxed and layed back, and she has a lot of patience. She will help you if you ask politely, and is just an overall leader figure to her people. She loves drawing and painting, but is also a blacksmith. She lives at a forge near the caves, and she'll forge anyone anything for a relatively low price. She also uses her powers to create beautiful renderings of the sky in places around Knife's Edge. She's very polite if you don't give her a reason not to be. She is very philosophical, and will gladly tell you about her take on life is you ask her for it. She is also very knowlege-inclined, and loves soaking up facts, almost to the point where she becomes purely analytical at times. She's one of the brightest minds of Knife's Edge, and will answer most of your questions if you ask. This is her personality when unprovoked, but she can become your worst nightmare if you threaten her group. She's wary of outsiders, and waits for them to show their true colors before giving her approval. If you play by the Edge's rules, she'll be fine with you. But if you cheat her, just once, she won't hesitate to turn you to the defenders. However, if you approch her with the strong desire to attack her citizens, she will reveal her dark side to you. And only you. If your intentions are to overtake the neutral organization, you'll have to go through her first. She's ruthless when angered, and has an eye-for-an-eye policy. If you kill one of hers with no reason, she'll swear on her powers to never let you and your allies live. When she's mad, she turns into another person entirely, and you don't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. She wasn't a former raider for nothing. Skills There's a difference between weakness and kindness. I will be kind to you until you break my trust. I don't give second chances. The wrath of the heavens may be apon you if you don't choose your battles wisely. Caelum may appear to be weak as far as superpowers go, but that is far from the truth. She has more power than she normally uses, and only uses her full strength in emergency situations. Cae has a few skills that don't fall under the superpower category, and one of them would be her agility and athleticism. She can run short and long distances fast, and has a lot of endurance. She is also good at rough terrain running, and is very balanced and graceful, and almost never trips. She has a poised figure and this comes in handy while acting like an authority figure. She is also a master at combat, more specifically, assassination. She was a highly skilled Raider and Defender before being elected chancellor, and she can kill within 5 seconds. She doesn't need her powers when making a kill, and knows every pressure point, weak spot, and important muscle in the human body. She knows how to kill someone using just two of her fingers. Her reaction times are much faster than a normal human's from all of the close calls she's had in the caves. She is good at fighting in general, even if her intent isn't to kill. She has taken down people 3 times heavier and more mucular than her without batting an eyelash. Caelum is also good at climbing things, rocks, trees, buildings, you name it, she could probably climb it. She never uses any gear, and loves the thrill of being up high with nothing between her and the sky. She is often found drawing in high-up places when she's bored of exploring and doing active things. She is a very good artist, and tries to draw or paint at least once a day, if she can find time. She also runs a forge, and considers her metalworking and welding to be an art. This is where Cae's powers come in. She uses her holy magic to burn engraving into her waepons and metal projects, and is good at making weapons and trinkets that ward off harm. Her holy magic is linked with her incredible good luck, which could be considered a superpower within itself. Her holy magic is comparable to that of a weak angel's. It's not her strongest power, but it is her most hidden one, and it could wipe out a small army when used correctly. Caelum is also very in tune with the sky and the weather, and can predict the forecast with 100% accuracy every day. She only reveals the forecast when asked, as some like the suprise. She also knows when special star-alignments and comets are going to appear, and she loves watching the night sky on those nights. She also seems to have a slight bond with the wind, being able to speak to it and advise it to help her, but she can't control it. She's not an aerokinetic. Her most prized power is creating pockets of space where the sky is reflected, but it doesn't have to match the sky above. It could be a reglection of the sunset even though it's midday, or any other combo. She can even create reflections of different weather, and you can actually feel the temperature and effects if you dip your hand in any of her reflections. You can't fully enter Caelum's reflections, but you can fit your whole arm in, maximum. She uses this power in battle to confuse her enemies, and can trap you inside a bubble made of nothing but relections. You can't fully go through them, so you can't escape unless she lets you out. Biography The darkest nights make the brightest stars, I of all people would know.. Caelum wasn't born anywhere near the Edge's headquarters, and it was pure luck that she found her calling among them, or even found them in the first place. She could never go back to her past years. She was raised in the city, in an overbearing family. Her mother was a world-renown chemistry professor, and her father, a CEO of a big business. Her parents always thought of her as weird because of her markings, but they gave her a chance nonetheless. They expected her to be the best at everything, no less. She was started a year early in school, and was pushed to her limits constantly, despite her extremely young age. She had no time for friends or normal kid things, as her parents were busy cramming her head with all kinds of knowledge, wanting a child that could be their best claims to fame yet. They didn't act like parents to the young Caelum, and her trust became extremely impaired because of this. She was extremely smart, athletic, the perfect daughter, but at a cost. Her childhood. She has been worked hard for all of her life, and she can't remember a day where she didn't have some kind of expectation on her shoulders. Then, one day, everything was tipped on its head. Her parents were both out of the house, a rare occurence, and Caelum did something that very few could do. And even fewer could survive. She'd summoned a demon. And not just any demon, a powerful one called Rognar. Her agony and internal stress had build up to a point where she became a magnet for demonic energy, and since her parents were gone, this was the perfect opportunity for Rognar. He revealed himself to her in the shadows, and called for her. But, Caelum was smart. She knew that this wasn't normal. Cae drew the demon into the light with her wit and cunning. Maybe her parents had helped her for once. Or maybe she'd just helped herself. When he revealed his true form, she realized that she wasn't a normal child. She'd learned about occurences such as this in kindergarten, the only time she was able to read non-factual content. She knew that this was none other than magic at play. And that this wasn't a friendly, good type of magic. The demon tried to entrance the cunning child, but to no avail. She saw right through him like a bullet cut through flesh. And she was only a child. That was when she felt it. The tug of an arcance firce at her fingertips. She knew this was how the story always ended. The warrior slaying the beast. She called the power from deep within herself, a magic more pure than any of the hell she'd endured in her lifetime. The product of her frustration. It was none other than holy magic. And she was wielding it with no training. It burned her palms, banished the shadows around her, a golden force that wiped the demon clean from existance. And she had no clue what any of it was. She just knew how it ended. She ran. She ran through the crowded city streets, away from the smoking apartment where she'd lived most of her life. No one payed any mind to her, street children running around were all too common in her hometown. She sprinted as far away as her legs would carry her, and luckily, that was pretty far, as she was an athlete. She never wanted to go back. Never, ever. It was just too much there. Too much. Caelum didn't remember much from this point in time, but she passed out from exhaustion. A member of Knife's Edge recognized the holy burns on her palm, and saw the strange markings on her. They knew she was one of them, a human with powers that were unfathomable to the ordinaries. They took her back to their temporary base, as they were on an exploration mission given to them by the Chancellor of that time. When she awoke, she asked where she was and what had happened, crying enough tears to make up for the 10 years she wasn't allowed to show any emotion. The Exploerer told her what they'd though happened to her, and the two became unlikely friends. Caelum told the traveler everything that had happened in her life, and they comforted her. She couldn't remember their name or gender, but it felt like they'd fixed something in her that was broken for a long time. The Explorer finished their mission, but Caelum tagged along with them, as she had nowhere else to go. The traveler didn't care, in fact, she felt like the daughter they never had. The explorer took her back to Knife's Edge, and introducted her to the Chancellor and the rest of the group. They all saw the thirst for knowledge, and the desire for exploration in her eyes, and they accepted her into the organization. She was fostered by the traveler who'd helped her, until one day, they went on a mission and never returned. She eventually became better and better at living in Knife's Edge, becoming quite a valued member of their society. She finally felt at home somewhere. She joined the Defenders at the age of 15, and helped the town by teaching them things she'd learned from her parents, and she thrived with her new adopted family. She swore an oath to herself. She'd sacrifice her life to the people that had welcomed her. To this day, she hasn't broken this oath. She applied for a position on the Raiders, and was accepted with open arms. They trained her in the ways of an assassin, and she welcomed an opportunity to put her skills to the test. Anyone that hurt the Edge would suffer at her fingertips. She would make sure of it. She spent years becoming a more and more skilled Raider, even if she didn't go on any real missions. Knife's Edge was a very hidden society back then. Few knew about it, so even fewer could make an enemy out of it. She climbed her way up, until she was sitting in the position of third best Raider. She was proud of herself, and happy for once. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, after her horrid childhood. She was so content, she didn't know the Edge was planning on making her the next Chancellor until she saw it voted on before her eyes in the next town meeting. That was the second time she cried in all of her life. Now, her oath and loyalty to her people is unbreakable. Relationships I consider you neutral until you reveal otherwise. Don't even try hiding. I will find your true colors, one way or another. Individuals Sleek: Caelum has heard of the person who runs the Coliseum, and is quite interested in them and their form of business. She would be open to being allies, and maybe even participating in a few fights in the Coliseum. She knows the raiders and defenders need pratice, and what better way to get it? However, if Sleek tries to attack the Edge, Caelum will have no mercy. Lightning Angel: She's heard of this Coliseum fighter, and respects her skill in battle and elemental wielding. If this fighter wanted to join her group, she would accept the offer and immediately put her in with the raiders. She reminds Caelum of her younger self, albeit a bit more unstable. Of course, if this fighter attacks Caelum's group, that offer is null and void. Contrarium: She doesn't like Contrarium, as he reminds her of a smiliar demon she once came face-to-face with in her early years. Personally, she doesn't trust him, but if he wanted to join her group she'd try to be as fair and unbiased as she could be. Organizations Knife's Edge: She respects her people, and holds them above all else. She will protect them with her life, and if anyone tries anything that will hurt them, she will make sure that person dies a slow and agonizing death. The Anomalies: Caelum is wary of this group's size, but isn't going to judge them until they contact her or make a move towards Knife's Edge. She doesn't even know if they know about her and her people. She doesn't care either way. They'll be dead if they mess with her and her people. However, she is also open to being allies with them. Haven: She's more wary of this group than The Anomalies, and for good reason. Haven will probably try to contain her group or change the allegiances. She also knows they follow rules, and she doesn't want them imposing their beliefs onto her or her people. She is open to allying with them, but only if they prove their worth first. Gallery True art can be expressed in many forms. wip Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Knife's Edge Category:NightStrike's